This invention relates to novel .beta.-lactam compounds, more particularly to a novel cephalosporin series compound useful for antibiotics, a method for preparing the same, a synthetic intermediate and use thereof.
Heretofore, it has been known that .beta.-lactam series antibiotics have antibacterial activities to gram positive bacteria and gram negative bacteria and many of these compounds have actually been applied therefor. Among them, compounds which are called to as the third generation cephalosporin series antibiotics have wide range of antibacterial spectrum and particularly are evaluated in the clinical field.
However, while the several kinds of the above compounds have been used in practical use, all of them are inferior in their antibacterial activities to Pseudomonos aeruginosa. Further, some kinds of them are finely effective to gram negative bacteria other than Pseudomonos aeruginosa but there are disadvantages that they have lower activities to gram positive bacteria and also, accompanied with the increased frequency in use of cephalosporins, strains which aquired cross resistance to .beta.-lactams are gradually increasing.